You are the Music
by J.J.Taylor
Summary: Jess is about to leave for collage. The forest is to be torn down. Can Terabithia and Jess move on? Oneshot, Songfic


Okay Guys, I don't own anything. Not Jess, Leslie, Maybelle, or Terabithia. Or the song, "You are the Music in Me" from High School Musical 2 Coming out August 17. What? I borrowed the song the least I can do is plug the movie. I know it sucks but I've got writer's block. Please no Flame me :(

* * *

Jess Aarons looked out around Terabithia. Today was the last time he'd ever see Terabithia. Tomorrow he left for Collage and, with the sudden population increase in town, this all might be developed and be townhouses when he got home at Christmas.

_Na na na na _

Jess spun around. "Maybelle?" He called.  
_Na na na na yeah _

It didn't sound like Maybelle. It sounded like Leslie.

_You are the music in me_  
_You know the words _  
_"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?_

"Come on Jess! You know the words, I know you do." Leslie called. He rubbed his eyes. He could hear her but not see her.  
_There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

He heard her laugh, the same laugh that always made him smile.

"You know, you really do stink at singing." She teased Then she raised her voice, and in his mind's eye he saw her gesture for him to join in.  
_yeah harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_

"Are you just inside my head, Leslie? Will I ever see you again?" Leslie stepped out from behind a tree. She looked like she had the last day he'd seen her.  
"_A single voice (Single voice)_  
_Above the noise  
And like a common thread_  
_Hmm, you're pulling me"_

Leslie smiled sadly. "Where Terabithia goes, I go. It's like there's a string, ya know? If you pull on it, I move. If Terabithia dies…" she said floating up to sit on the edge of the tree house._**  
**__When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong_

"This is where we belong, Leslie. But I have to go. I have no choice."  
_Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us_

Leslie smiled as the Terabithians came to wish their king a fond Farwell._**  
**__And it's brought us here because_  
_Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah_  
Maybelle heard somebody calling her. Was it coming from the old tree house?  
(_Na na na na_)  
_You are the music in me__  
It's like I knew you before we met _(_Before we met_)  
_Can't explain it _(_Ohh ohh_)  
_There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said_

"I'm so sorry Leslie. I should have invited you, there were a hundred things I wanted to say but," Jess choked out "I guess I just wanted to"

"I love you too, Jess. I'm sorry we never got to say good-bye."_  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand_  
_And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone_

Maybelle swiftly crossed the rickety old bridge Jess made after Leslie drowned. She stumbled and looked down at the ground. Purple flowers._  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me_

Maybelle looked up at Jess and who was standing next to him. Leslie, smiling down at her. Jess offered a hand to help her up. As Maybelle stood next to her brother and Leslie, she saw all the Terabithians._  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

Jess smiled at his not so little sister as she joined in. When she did so did all of Terabithia._  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

As the last note faded away, so did Leslie and Terabithia. Jess hugged his sister to his side as tears slid down both their faces. But Terabithia wasn't gone.

It was the music. And Leslie was the conductor.


End file.
